superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Wyoming (Season 3)
Wyoming was the third season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Jade Horse. This season was known to be very alliance-oriented. From the first week, two rival alliances were formed; one consisted of Asher Lyon, Don Price, Irma Rovenna, and Nina Chao, while the other consisted of Anna Parker, Chet Roswell, Ricky Fernandez, and Ripley Washington. Over the course of the season, these two alliances fought and kept losing members. This allowed Virginia Sorenson, not a member of either alliance, to slip through every week, and made moves to both pit the alliances against each other and get rid of weaker investigators. In the final round, for the first time, an investigator wasn't murdered; Nina and Ripley both finished as runners-up, while Virginia correctly guessed the killer's identity and took home the prize. Anna and Don were asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 4, a tie vote occurred between Irma and Ripley. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Anna chose to send Irma out to play the Killer's Game. She then made her regular lifeguard choice and picked Don to join her. Note 2: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Anna and Don. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Ripley chose to send Don out to play the Killer's Game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Nina to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 3: Melissa was going to be Findlay's final victim, but Virginia rescued her before he could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Demolition Angel *'Lifeguard': Asher *'Suspect Cleared': Brianne Davis *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Lily (4-3-2) - the hardware store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ricky - the Jade Horse Craft Store *'Investigator Murdered': Lily *'Notes': Celine, Gage, and Rhaya Timbers are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Leslie Jones discovers the crime scene the next day. The investigators find Rhaya's body hanging from a telephone pole, implying that the killer hung her from it. Theresa Samson tells the investigators Celine had been dealing with depression for about seven years, and was recently contemplating suicide. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 17 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Ricky found a paintbrush at the Jade Horse Craft Store. Episode 2: Free Fall *'Lifeguard': Ricky *'Suspect Cleared': Roberta Lucas *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Ripley (4-3-1) - the stables by the horse track **'Lifeguard's Pick': Asher - an office supply store *'Investigator Murdered': Asher *'Notes': Byron Jeffers is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Greg Wilson tells the investigators Byron used to date Sheryl Fergus, and they had a rather bad break-up. Later, Sheryl Fergus says that Byron beat her and drove her to leave him. *'Killer Clues': **Ripley found a length of rope, tied into a noose, at the stables. Episode 3: Indigo Slam *'Lifeguard': Don *'Suspect Cleared': Benjamin Archer *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Nina (4-2-1) - Good Will **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ricky - the movie theater *'Investigator Murdered': Ricky *'Notes': Theresa Samson is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode; her body is discovered by the investigators. They also find that Theresa's files from 1999 and 2000 are all missing. Corinne Little reveals her and Byron Jeffers previously had a tiff, to the point where Byron was trying to sway business away from Corinne's cafe, but Corinne sent some men to "rough him up" and get him to stop. *'Killer Clues': **Nina found a Monopoly game at Good Will. It had the letters "SM" written in the corner in permanent market, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: Stalking the Angel *'Lifeguard': Anna *'Suspect Cleared': Leslie Jones *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Irma (3-3)1''' - a construction site **'''Lifeguard's Pick: Don - the cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Irma *'Notes': Sheryl Fergus is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find the word "LIAR" scrawled in blood across the wall at Sheryl's house. Roberta Lucas tells the investigators Sheryl was in several abusive relationships, including one with Rodney Carter, but Rodney later says that Sheryl had lied about the abuse to get positive attention from the rest of the town. *'Killer Clues': **Don found a grave in the cemetery. The grave was of Simon Miller, who died July 7th, 1999 at the age of 18; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: The Forgotten Man *'Lifeguard': Nina *'Suspect Cleared': Mickey Klatch *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Don (3-1-1) - the high school photo lab **'Lifeguard's Pick': Chet - City Hall *'Investigator Murdered': Chet *'Notes': Rodney Carter is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Simon Miller is found out to be the brother of Melissa and Katie Miller, and he hung himself one day while the rest of the family was out. He also used to work for Arthur Watts at the bike shop. Later, Arthur says that he had fired Simon from the shop for apparently stealing from him and flirting with his daughter. *'Killer Clues': **Don found a photo album at the high school photo lab. Inside the album are numerous pictures of candlesticks, and one of them has been circled in black ink. The name "Simon Miller" has been written on the inside cover; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: Lullaby *'Lifeguard': Ripley *'Suspect Cleared': Barbara Wyatt *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Don (2-2)2''' - Watts' Best Bikes **'''Lifeguard's Pick: Nina - the newspaper office *'Investigator Murdered': Don *'Notes': Katie Tart is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Melissa Miller reveals that the album found as the previous killer clue contained photos of Simon Miller's candlestick collection. Kimberly Watts says that she had a crush on Simon in high school, but he spent most of his time with Greg Wilson and Findlay Russell. *'Killer Clues': **Nina found a note at the newspaper office. It appeared to be a suicide note that Simon Miller wrote, but this information was not revealed until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: Sunset Express *'Lifeguard': Nina *'Suspect Cleared': Melissa Miller *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Virginia (2-1) - the bus depot **'Lifeguard's Pick': Anna - the grocery store *'Investigator Murdered': Anna *'Notes': Arthur Watts and Leslie Jones are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': **Virginia found a photograph at the bus depot. It depicted three teenage boys: Greg Wilson, Findlay Russell, and Simon Miller. Episode 8: The Last Detective *'The Final Confrontation': **'Ripley:' Kimberly Watts - Watts's apartment **'Virginia:' Findlay Russell - Russell's house **'Nina:' Corinne Little - the Blue Room *'The Killer': Findlay Russell *'The Runners-Up': Nina & Ripley *'The Winner': Virginia *'Notes': Melissa Miller is kidnapped by the killer. Ripley, Virginia, and Nina pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Findlay Russell. Virginia found a tied-up Melissa with a bloody candlestick on a table at Findlay Russell's house, but Findlay finds her before she can free Melissa. He holds Virginia at gunpoint and takes her into the living room, where Virginia overpowers him and shoots him, ending his life. Before he dies, Findlay leaves a note with Virginia, admitting to all the murders. Findlay was shocked with his best friend Simon Miller's suicide, and after reading his suicide note, decided to take revenge on everyone who made Simon's life miserable. Gage and Celine Timbers were among Simon's worst tormentors, and so they were Findlay's first victims, while he had to kill Rhaya for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Byron Jeffers had beat Simon often in high school, while Theresa Samson had to go for knowing about Findlay's plan of revenge. Sheryl Fergus, like her other boyfriends, accused Simon of beating her, and turned the entire school against him. Rodney Carter was Simon's worst enemy throughout his life, and Katie Miller often abused her brother. Arthur Watts purposely stole money from his shop to blame it on Simon after seeing his daughter had a crush on him; Leslie Jones failed Simon and kept him back on purpose; Greg Wilson ditched Findlay and Simon to become popular. Findlay wanted his last victim to be Melissa, who never defended Simon in his years of torment. The next day, mayor Benjamin Archer gives Virginia $750,000 and a new Buick Lucerne, while Nina and Ripley each got $250,000. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Wyoming